


Unfinished Haikyuu Drabbles

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Love Tiangles, Drinking to Cope, Drunk characters, Flirting, Gay Chicken, Gen, Love Triangles, Sorry if there are repeat tags, Underage Drinking, team moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rated Explicit Just In Case)</p><p>The FIRST chapter is a clusterfuck of Chapter Summaries, listed Ships, and common funky terms for each chapter made into an easy to understand and read format for your convenience~! (Please Comment if You Need A Term Listed~)</p><p>A compilation of random bits and pieces of stories I couldn't finish in the one month time, but I don't have time to finish it, and I don't want to delete it.</p><p>If you don't care that these stories are half finished, and want to read them anyways, as long as that doesn't bother you, have a very enjoyable time reading~</p><p>Feel free to use some of the ideas UvU</p><p>(Ships will be listed above any shippy stories, the tags lie sometimes, sorry in advanced if you found this searching for some that I accidentally tagged in ;3; ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labeled Chapters, Ships, and Shizz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to keep everything neat.
> 
> Refer to here if you are lost, and if you find something I haven't added, feel free to comment about it~

** = Read the Definition Below In The Terms Section, Thank You

1\. Info Chapter (You're On It)

2\. Mom Squad** @ the Coffee Shop Fluff**  
Just the beginning of a story, Moniwa's point of view.

3\. Alpha Kuroo & Omega Bokuto (KurooBo)  
The beginning of a scientific study on Omega and Alphas, nothing smutty**.

4\. Futakuchi Dating Kama, but Still Lovin' on Teru  
A random drabble of a conflict about Futakuchi of Dateko struggling to decide if he likes Terushima, or Kamasaki better.

5\. A Poorly Planned Game Of Gay Chicken**  
The Haikyuu Captains get Drunk!Moniwa and Ushijima to play the game.

6\. Drinking Problems W/ Moniwa  
Moniwa becomes an alcoholic after his past boyfriend abused him.

7\. Futakuchi's Love Triangle** Problems  
Futakuchi can't stand how Daishou has taken Terushima from him, and storms off to stay with Moniwa and his little army of grown up volley dorks.

 

 

~~~  
(Trying to keep it Alphabetical)

Terms:

Fluff- Cute adorable interactions between character  
Or  
Stuff that is deemed just becuase, but normally would be left out of hardcore stories.  
Example: "Leave out the fluff, what I want is the cold hard facts."

Gay Chicken- A game where a group of people try to be as gay as possible, and the first one to chicken out, looses.

Love Triangle- A group of people, three, that can either become stable, as a triangle is the strongest shape, poly relationship**, or, crumble as a pair stays together, and has a falling out with one of the members.

Mom Squad- Suga, Yaku, Akaashi, and Moniwa (Occasionally including Iwaizumi)

Polyamorous relationship- A relationship containing more then two people, as the name from it's Latin root suggests, it can be between a man/men, and a woman/women, a group of all men, or of all women. It does not have to be an orgy, and the group of people do not even to have sex to be considered Poly. A group can be made up of, for example, two homoromantic men, and one demiromantic man, and if only one of the homoromantic men, and the demiromantic man are polysexual, while the other homoromantic man is asexual, it doesn't mean that the other man is excluded from the poly relationship, as long as the other two men still consider the asexual man part of their relationship, he is still part of it. (Ask if you need more information, or if this is incorrect! I try my best, but I'm not perfect!)

Smut(ty)- Including sexy like things


	2. Labeled Chapters, Ships, and Shizz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team Moms Go Out For Coffee To Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I classify Momiwa was a Mom even though technically he's a captain, because Kamasaki is more dad like, sorry if you disagree uvu

Moniwa held his favorite book close to his chest, against the winter sweater, as his open tracksuit rustled in the wind as he hurried down the side walk as not to be late to see his friends.

Entering the small coffee shop, he took off his dark green gloves, earmuffs, matching scarf, and Dateko tracksuit, spotting Suga at a table, and walked over civilly, catching his breath, feeling his cheeks burn from the Cold he had indured. He stopped short of the table, and tugged at his fall sweater, to make sure it looked alright, he peered out the window to his right and saw the snow began to fall once again.

He hadn't even realised that he was trembling until the sound of the bell to the door softly went off, and a small male with light brown hair walking in, sporting Nekoma attire, red everything, and a scarf proudly displaying the team name, he also walked with a kind of confidant strut, like he had been to this place too often, and knew every worker's name, which would have surprised Moniwa, but his thought was quickly shoved out of his brain when two black haired males entered the shop, they were both taller then him, and both looked very either angry, or bored, Moniwa backed up, not wanting to be in their way.

"Moniwa! It's nice to see you!" Suga seemed to have noticed the captain,


	3. Breeding - Haikyuu KurooBoku

A scientist wants to study a type of breeding process through his lab Omegas and Alphas. Previously he had stuck just stuck two together, but Yamaguchi and Asahi didn't do as he'd hoped. But after a bit more studying, he found that one of his Omegas, Bokuto, would be going into a process called heat, and that at the same time, one of his Alphas, Kuroo, would be going through his rut. Therefore the two would attempt to reproduce no matter if they found the other attractive or if they previously had a mate.

When Bokuto and Kuroo were safely in a room together, the scientist began to study them.


	4. You Flirt With Anything That Moves - KamaFuta & FutaTeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi has a terrible addiction to flirting with anyone, and every one, and it drives Kamasaki, his boyfriend, crazy.

Kamasaki now wished he hadn't agreed to be Futakuchi's boyfriend, because the guy hit on everyone. Moniwa, Sakunami, Aone, everyone but Koganegawa, because he apparently hated the guy. But there was one person Futakuchi had told Kamasaki he would never give up flirting with.

~

Futakuchi was standing over a smaller 2nd Year he called "Terushima" in the most loving tone Kamasaki swears that Futakuchi has ever used. He would pur sweet nothingness to the other boy. Futakuchi would tell Terushima many things.

Kamasaki wonders if this is all out of jealousy. Futakuchi hates Daishou, and the snake kept trying to steal Terushima from him, which was not okay.

When Terushima was around, Futakuchi would warn everyone before hand, he hated when Terushima heard bad words, or sex jokes.


	5. Gay Chicken - Haikyuu Captain Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captains have a sleepover, but get bored, and someone suggests to play a certain game.
> 
> http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=gay%20chicken

The beginning on the sleepover had gone as relatively close to "as planned" as possible with Bokuto and Kurro around. They went over plays, and how to get their kids to listen when they tell them to stop playing jenga in the middle of the court. But as teenagers do, they got bored, and horny, and decided that they needed to play a game. A game that Bokuto suggested. Gay Chicken.

Bokuto instructed to properly play the game, they had to drink some, because, "Regrets should be unintentional! Hoot!"

So, after Moniwa stopped squeaking about how they shouldn't do this anymore, they got enough alcohol in the small, black haired captain for him to brave enough to want to go first. Bokuto sat an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle. "So, does anyone want to confess what their sexuality is?" He asked, nearly interrupted by Moniwa.

"Imma... Imma Demi... romantiical! An.... andd an asex...ual!" He announced, "I'm also Gen-genderfluid~" Bokuto blinked at the straight forwardness of the normally stressfully uptight captain.

"Anyone else...?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm Polysexual." Oikawa said from the other side of the circle.

"NICE!" Terushima shouted, even thought every one could hear him at decent inside voice level. "I'm bi~"

There was silence before Bokuto cleared his throat, "I'm Gay." He said, slightly worried someone would call him out.

"I'm gay." Daichi added.

"I'm straight as a line~!" Futakuchi said, puffing up his chest.

"N~not for Aone~" Moniwa chuckled, nudging the other Dateko, who blushed fiercely. "I saw Aone-y doin' him once~"

There were a few groans, "That was not a necessary visual." Daichi complained for the lot of them.

~

Moniwa spun the bottle, watching it spin, mesmerized. As it slowed he looked up at everyone, eyes stopping on Ushijima. The bottle.... stopped.... on Ushijima... "Ooh, Ushijima." Terushima commented, making Moniwa become a little more aware of his surroundings. Had it already been an hour? The alcohol was slowly leaving his system, and Oikawa began to pass out more of the beer and wine.

Moniwa quickly drank down any drink that anyone handed him, becoming even more drunk then previously. He crawled across the circle of people to sit in Ushijima's lap. The guy hadn't drank any alcohol, claiming it was disgusting, uncivilized, and bitter. Moniwa couldn't even form coherent words anymore, blubbering on about something as he began to suck hickeys onto Ushijima's tanned skin, and grind his tiny body, in comparison, against his partner's, he eventually reached down to see if Ushijima's cock was hard, but that was Moniwa's mistake. Ushijima's straight face became a glare, "Stop." was his simple sentence, causing even "too far gone", drunk Moniwa's eyes to widen, and shake, crawling back to his spot, laying his head in Futakuchi's back.

Everyone was kinda disappointed, and felt a little bad for Moniwa, but not bad enough to ask him if he was okay, because he did just win that round , "Ushijima, it's your turn." Bokuto said.

Ushijima looked at the bottle, then at Bokuto. "I don't play these kinds of games." He said, Bokuto's grin fading to a frown.

"I'll go then." Bokuto said, and spun the bottle, it landed on Daichi, who didn't look pleased at all.


	6. So Far Gone in His Own Mind - Drunk!Moniwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sister was reading sadstuck Headcannons and one was about Gamzee, and something along the line of - He started eating sopor slime to get his lusus' attention. But after so long, he forgot why he started in the first place.
> 
> So here is an unfinished drabble with my favorite Haikyuu Character, Moniwa.

Moniwa had been drinking for so long, he couldn't remember why he had started, accept when he was stirred out of his slow, foggy thoughts to hear two people he couldn't put a finger on, fighting about what to do with him.

"HE WAS FUCKING ABUSED BY HIS LAST BOYFRIEND! THERE IS NO WAY I'M TRUSTING HIM, AND HIS HEALTH IN YOUR, AND USHIJIMA'S HANDS!"

"Kenji, you'll have to relax. You are almost broke from his drinking problem, you can't defend him. We'll keep him until he gets his act sorted out." A calm, voice that reminded Moniwa of clouds, and cream, and.... shotguns.

Kenji... Kenji... he remembered Kenji. Kenji got him mint chocolate chip ice cream, and curled up in covers with him the day he realized his boyfriend was abusing him. That night was...

~Flash Back~

Moniwa's was in tears, hand over his mouth to keep the sounds silent from his abuser. He was slowly, one handedly, texting Kenji, no, Kenji was at work, he was texting Kenji's roommate, asking desperately for help, to which the roommate responded with pictures of puffy kittens, and puppies

Moniwa recently had been so sad. But he hadn't always been that way. The guy was a nervous, but adorable wreck.


	7. Broken Love Triangle - Haikyuu FutaDaiTeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had ideas for this, but then Yuri!!! On Ice, So...
> 
> I haven't even read over this since I first wrote it. Sorry.

As the two stood in silence, the blond's eyes looked over the hickeys covering Futakuchi's neck. They were all from him. The brunet hadn't let their other partner touch his own skin for over a month because of the news.

His Terushima was pregnant with Daishou's hell spawn.

Futakuchi would proudly admit that his had never once TRIED to impregnate Terushima. The blond might have loved sex, being extremely rough during it, but Futakuchi didn't want a child. He wanted to be able to go on vacations like a normal person, and such. But Daishou had been asking and begging Terushima, who of course gave in, because for some reason the other was convinced Daishou won't give him "incredible" rough sex, that left him limping, anymore.

Terushima's right hand met his own neck, which was had bleeding bite marks, and quick, rough hickeys strewn about his showing skin, only wearing one of Daishou's big sweaters, even including his legs, which were slightly spread in order to keep pressure off his abused prostate which pulsated, causing small whines from the pregnant whore, who looked sympathetically at Futakuchi. He looked near to anger at this point. The shower shut off, and Daishou's naked, wet body appeared from the hall, drying his hair, smirking. He looked up from his towel to the sound of the front door slamming.

"What was HE here for?" Daishou asked, walking up behind Terushima, warpping his arms around his few months pregnant stomach.

Terushima shrugged, turning to Daishou, and nipped at his neck.

~~~

Futakuchi stomped into a familiar house. A house that smelled of tears, and an absent soon-to-be-father in the military. A soft, mother-like voice could be heard asking Futakuchi if he was okay, and was staying for dinner. "THE WHORE AND SNAKE ARE DOING IT LIKE RABBITS!"

"Kenji! The baby can hear you! Please! Language!" Kaname Ushijima whimpered. His old captain had indeed gotten married to that bastard lefty, who then enrolled in the military, getting his husband pregnant just to leave the poor, worried guy to him, which was not good, he had dated the guy a long while back, which, interestingly enough made this marriage a thing, but to tay on topic, this guy had too much love for Futakuchi, while Futa didn't have sympathy for him at all. He never really thought of the trembling as cute or anything thing, move of the time, it was an annoyance, and still is.

"You are stressing your child out." He comments smoothly in return, sitting down at the table.

"I'm nine months pregnant, Kenji." Kaname said, knitting quitely. Futakuchi had a strange look on his face, he smelled food, but Kaname wasn't cook--

A certain small, black haired libero waved at Futakuchi from the kitchen, and a blond angry bird was cooking dinner quite well for a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. This fic is forever unfinished. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
